peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Rolf Harris 81
Tape ; Name * ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1981 *Another in a series of Peel compilations from various periods compiled by Mark, this one from the period when he was quite clearly smitten. *Featured sessions: :Talisman, one and only session. Recorded 1981-09-07, first broadcast 09 September 1981. No known commercial release. :Method Actors, one and only session. Recorded 1981-07-18, first broadcast 22 July 1981, this repeat 09 September 1981. No known commercial release. :A Formal Sigh, one and only session. Recorded 1981-09-05, first broadcast 10 September 1981. No known commercial release. :Nightingales, #2. Recorded 1981-07-06, first broadcast 07 July 1981, this repeat 10 September 1981. :Fall, #5. Recorded 1981-08-19, first broadcast 26 August 1981, this repeat 15 September 1981. Available on The Complete Peel Sessions 1978-2004 (Castle). :Pigbag, one and only session. Recorded 1981-09-09, first broadcast 15 September 1981. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Altered Images: 'Legionaire (LP-Happy Birthday)' (Epic) 09 September 1981 *''(JP: 'I've obtained...well...on somebody else's desk, a photograph of Clare of Altered Images, which is on my desk, on the console, even as I speak to you. And...er...I shall say no more on the subject.')'' *Lurkers: 'I Don't Need To Tell Her (7 inch)' (Beggars Banquet) 09 September 1981 *''(JP: 'All our yesteryears, those loveable Lurkers from way back when. I can be a real disc jockey, you know, I'm working well tonight.')'' *Talisman: 'Wicked Dem' (Peel Session) As JP remarks, their first session was for Richard Skinner, 'months and months ago. He scoops us on everything.'09 September 1981 *(A highly amusing piece in which John roleplays alongside a Vincent Price record, after which he threatens to continue to do so for the rest of the programme.) *Rip Rig And Panic: Go, Go, Go! (This Is It) (7") Virgin VS 445 09 September 1981 *NA Pop 2000: 'So-so (LP-A Warped Sense Of Humour)' (Peartree) 09 September 1981 *Method Actors: 'E-Y-E' (Peel Session) 09 September 1981 *Talisman: 'Run Come Girl' (Peel Session) 09 September 1981 *Revillos: 'Monster Man (7 inch-She's Fallen In Love With A Monster Man)' (Superville) 09 September 1981 *''(JP: 'This next single is something I suggested the Revillos ought to cover, and they seem to have ignored my suggestion, so I shall just go ahead and play it, and you can record it if you like.')'' *Annette Funicello: 'Jo Jo The Dog Faced Boy (LP-Annette)' (Disney) 09 September 1981 *A Formal Sigh: 'Ev Rev' (Peel Session) 10 September 1981 *''(JP: 'I'm very partial to that, I must say.')'' *Nightingales: '(One) Mistake' (Peel Session) 10 September 1981 *Wailing Souls: 'Who No Waan Come (LP-Wailing)' (Jah Guidance) 10 September 1981 *(tape flip) *Comsat Angels: 'Our Secret (LP-Sleep No More)' (Polydor) 10 September 1981 *Bananarama: 'Aie A Mwana (7 inch)' (Demon) Produced by Paul Cook of the Sex Pistols. Apparently. Followed by the original version. 10 September 1981 *Black Blood: 'A.I.E. (A Mwana) (LP-A.I.E.)' (Mainstream) 10 September 1981 *Slits: 'Earthbeat And Earthdub (12 inch-Earthbeat)' (CBS) 10 September 1981 *Adam And The Ants: 'Prince Charming (7 inch)' (CBS) 15 September 1981 *(Peel fades this early, as he has an ulterior motive in playing this...) *Rolf Harris: 'War Canoe (7 inch)' (Columbia) (...which bears an uncanny resemblance.) 15 September 1981 *Fall: 'Deer Park' (Peel Session) 15 September 1981 *Thundertones: 'Hot Ice (LP-The Best In Buried Sound)' (Ostrich) 15 September 1981 *''(JP: 'Profoundly lo-fi, that, for which I apologise, but only half-heartedly.')'' *Undertones: 'What's With Terry? (LP-Hypnotised)' (Sire) 15 September 1981 *Pigbag: 'Me And Your Shadow' (Peel Session) 15 September 1981 *Maximum Joy: 'Stretch (7 inch)' (Y) 15 September 1981 *Scientist(2): 'Wa Di Is Free (LP-Scientist Meets The Roots Radics)' (Selena) 15 September 1981 *Max Romeo: 'War In A Babylon (7 inch)' (Charmax Music) ''prob '' 15 September 1981 *(the beginning of the Altered Images track featured at the start of the tape) File ;Name *Rolf Harris 81 ;Length *01:35:41 ;Other *Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Many thanks to Mark. ;Available *http://www.mediafire.com/?5r3tmb2y1bj ;Footnotes Category:1981 Category:Available online Category: Mixtape